mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is a character from the series Lab Rats: Bionic Island. His first and only appearance was in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Biography Background Leo was a normo whose life was turned upside-down after his mom married billionaire Donald Davenport, and encountered Adam, Bree and Chase in his basement. Though he wasn't bionic, Leo became a valuable member as the Lab Rats' mission specialist and enforcer, even saving their lives on occasion. However, it wasn't until Leo encountered Victor Krane and S-1, which resulted in a life-threatening incident that cost him his arm and led Douglas Davenport to give him a bionic arm to save his life. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, he helped his siblings, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar fight against The Incapacitator. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted. *'Peak Human Intelligence: While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent due to experience working with Donald in the Lab, though he's nowhere near as intelligent as a doctor. In school, he's the smart kid. He successfully designs programs and is able to build floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, he forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. He is also good with computers. *'''Skilled Fire-Staff Fighter: He is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones. He is a formidable fire-staff warrior and even defeated Donald Davenport, who is very skilled in martial arts, weaponry and fire-staff, itself. *'Bionic Arm: '''It is showned that Douglas recreated Leo's right arm with bionic technology to replace his original, damaged arm. It's current known capabilities, according to Douglas, include: **'Laser Sphere Projection: 'According to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. **'Super Strength: ' Just like his big brother Adam, Leo is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch. Leo used his super strength to throw one of the rebels out of the window. **'Energy Transference: '''This is one of Leo hidden abilities. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability. While Leo used the ability to heal Donald, it's not clear if it can be used to bring a dead person back to life just like Horace did in the episode Storm's End. The only character who shares this power is Dr. Wrath, The Annihilator, Hapax, and Chaz. Appearances Season 2 *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Category:Lab Rats Category:Power Absorption Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Crossover Character Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Lab Rats Characters